


Hey, Don't Die (That's the Plan)

by ScarletWitch7



Series: MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bleeding Out, Bowties_Scarves_And_Plaid's idea, Creepy Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016), GSWs, Gen, Hurt Mac, Hurt MacGyver, Hurt/Comfort, I told you it'd all be whump, I'm an evil person, MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight, NOT MEDICALLY ACCURATE AT ALL SORRY GUYS, When it comes to whump, Why have all of these involved Bullet Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: Murdoc is back.And he has plans for Mac and his team.





	Hey, Don't Die (That's the Plan)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/gifts).



> Day 4! Yay! :)

After Mac quit, Jack tried to go after him. 

 

But about five minutes after he left, the building locked down. 

 

Red, flashing lights surrounded them. 

 

And one message showed on their screens. 

 

I'M BACK

 

-Your favorite pyscopath

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Mac heard the alarms sound. 

 

He had just made it into his car. 

 

"Oh MacGyverrrrrrrrrrr!" 

 

Mac swore. 

 

Of course. 

 

Murdoc. 

 

"You can't hide from me! I see you, huddled in your tiny car." 

 

Mac jerked his head behind him, seeing Murdoc standing there. 

 

The rest of the parking lot was empty, except for the cars of other workers. 

 

"Oooh, this will be so much fun!" 

 

His eyes turned menacing. 

 

"Your friends will really love this. And I heard about a father? Still got daddy issues?" Murdoc mocked, madness glinting behind his almost black eyes. 

 

A stinging sensation entered Mac's neck. 

 

He barely saw Murdoc laugh before he passed out.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

"Matty! We need to get out of here!" They were all inside the war room. Jack was banging on the 'glass' walls, but they were unbreakable. 

 

"It's Murdoc. He'll have my son by now." The older MacGyver was pacing around the room.

 

And Jack finally snapped. "WHEN DID YOU EVER CARE! YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN THERE FOR HIM! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS FOR HIM?! BOZE KNOWS! MAC SAW HIM MORE THEN HE EVER SAW YOU WHEN HE WAS A KID!!" 

 

James stepped back in shock. 

 

"I KNOW THAT YOU WERE TRYING TO PROTECT HIM! BUT NEGLECTING HIM, LEAVING HIM ON HIS OWN FOR MOST OF HIS LIFE? THAT'S NOT PROTECTION!" 

 

Matty got in between them. "Stop! We have to get to Mac!" 

 

Jack glared at her, but stopped shouting. 

 

He stood in the corner of the room, tense and almost terrifying. 

 

Riley was typing furiously on a computer. It was her personal laptop, and, having been shutdown, hadn't been hacked. 

 

Meanwhile, Mac was outside with Murdoc. 

 

And no one wanted that. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

"Wakey, wakey, MacGyver!" 

 

Cold water splashed his face. 

 

Restraints held his hands to the wall. 

 

There was nothing around him. 

 

Nothing he could use to escape, except.... 

 

"There's nothing, Mac." Murdoc said gleefully. "I took everything of yours while you were unconscious. Except for this." He held up Mac's phone. "So your friends can find you when you're dead!"

 

"Where are we?" Mac found his voice. 

 

"In a little place I like to call: The Basement of the Phoenix Foundation Where You Are Strapped to a Bomb!" 

 

Mac looked down. 

 

Sure enough, there was a bomb strapped to his chest. 

 

And the timer had already started. 

 

"Now, I need insurance." Murdoc paced around the room, mockingly thinking. He stopped in the middle of the room. "Oh! I know!" 

 

BANG. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

"Where is he?" 

 

Riley slammed her hand on the table. "Jack, I'm doing whatever I can! It's not working!!!" 

 

Tears formed in her eyes. 

 

Her tracker dinged. "I FOUND HIM!"

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Mac cried out in pain. 

 

There was a wound in his leg. 

 

It was bleeding fast.

 

"I nicked an artery. Now, if you stay put and don't try to escape, I'll turn off the bomb and your friends will all live." Murdoc smiled. "If you don't, everyone will die." 

 

There was only one way out of this. 

 

"Okay." 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

A minute later, the alarms shut off. 

 

The building went out of lockdown.

 

Jack burst out of the room, already running down the stairs to where Riley had traced Mac (via his phone). 

 

"MAC! I'M COMIN, BUDDY!" 

 

He arrived in the room to a sight he never wanted to see. 

__________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, don't die." 

 

 

 

"That's the plan."

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think?


End file.
